Cy Sly and Drake create videos out of Reader Rabbit and his friends and get grounded
Cy Sly and Drake create videos out of Reader Rabbit and his friends and get grounded 'is a grounded video Cast Diesel as Cy Sly/Cy Sly Rabbit, Cy Sly and Drake's Dad Duncan as Drake/Drake Rabbit Eric as Reader Rabbit and Bear (from Franklin) Joey as Franklin Kayla as Mat the Mouse Paul as Sam the Lion Princess as Tally Cat Elizabeth as Babs the Beaver Kidaroo as Mit the Monkey Simon as Mit the Monkey's Dad Catherine as Mit the Monkey's Mom Susan as Ben the Ant's Mom Stock Cat SFX as Cy Sly and Drake Rabbit's Meowing Voice Young Guy as Jet the Hawk Kimberly as Wave the Swallow Dallas as Storm the Albatross Emma as Jazzi Ivy as Foo Kendra as Noodle Amy as Ka-Chung Jennifer as Custard Shy Girl as B.B. Jammies Transcript Cy Sly: We are going to create videos out of Reader Rabbit and his friends Drake: Good idea! Cy Sly: The first video is called Reader Rabbit, Mat the Mouse, Sam the Lion and Tally Cat get blamed on the bus and get grounded 'footage of 1st Video Franklin: Okay class, Everyone Behave on the Bus Rabbit, Mat the Mouse, Sam the Lion and Tally Cat laugh on the bus Franklin: Who laughed on the bus? Bear: It was Reader Rabbit, Mat the Mouse, Sam the Lion and Tally Cat! Franklin: GET OUT OF THE BUS RIGHT NOW! Babs the Beaver: READER RABBIT, MAT THE MOUSE, SAM THE LION AND TALLY CAT! HOW DARE YOU GET BLAMED ON THE BUS! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED! YOU FOUR WILL WATCH ONCE UPON A FOREST ON DVD FROM NOW ON! AND FOR THAT, YOU'LL BE KILLED BY JET THE HAWK! Jet: Prepare to die! Cy Sly: Next, We are going to make Mit the Monkey gets sent to bed early footage of 2nd video Mit the Monkey: No, I am not eating my dinner! Mit the Monkey's Dad: You're eating your dinner so eat! Mit the Monkey: No! I want Arby's! Mit the Monkey's Mom: No, we are not having Arby's, we are having meatloaf at home, so eat it! Mit the Monkey: (in Robotnik's voice) NO! Mit the Monkey's Dad: Mit the Monkey! How dare you flip the table! That's it! You are grounded forever! Mit the Monkey's Mom: And for that, Storm the Albatross is going to kill you! Storm: Prepare to die! Cy Sly: and last, We are going to make Ben the Ant creates a Goanimate account and gets grounded footage of the last video Ben the Ant: I am going to make a Goanimate account minutes later Ben the Ant: Yay! I made a Goanimate account!, It's called Bentheantalltheway Ben the Ant's Mom: Did I say that you just created a Goanimate account while grounded? Ben the Ant: Um, Yes! Ben the Ant's Mom: Let me see! the Ant's Mom goes on the computer and looks shocked Ben the Ant's Mom: O O O O O O O O O O O O! BEN THE ANT! HOW DARE YOU CREATE A GOANIMATE ACCOUNT WHILE GROUNDED! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOREVER! AND FOR THAT, WAVE THE SWALLOW IS GOING TO KILL YOU! Wave: Prepare to die! Cy Sly: Yes! We Did It! Cy Sly's Dad: Cy Sly and Drake! Did I just hear you create videos out of Reader Rabbit and his friends? Drake: Um, Yes, We Did! Drake's Dad: O O O O O O O O O O O! CY SLY AND DRAKE! HOW DARE YOU CREATE VIDEOS OUT OF READER RABBIT AND HIS FRIENDS! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED AND WE'LL CALL THE VISITORS! minutes Later Cy Sly's Dad: Cy Sly and Drake, You have a lot of visitors who want to see you. Reader Rabbit: I'm Reader Rabbit, I can't believe you made videos out of me and my friends! Mat the Mouse: I'm Mat the Mouse, I don't like grounded videos out of me! Sam the Lion: I'm Sam the Lion! Me too! Tally Cat: I'm Tally Cat! Me three! Mit the Monkey: I'm Mit the Monkey, I behave nicely at dinner and I never kicked up a fuss! Ben the Ant: I'm Ben the Ant, I heard that you made videos out of Reader Rabbit and his friends! Jet: I'm Jet. I heard you made grounded videos out of good users! Wave: I'm Wave. I agree with Jet. Storm: I'm Storm. I agree with Jet and Wave. Noodle: I'm Noodle. Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. Foo: I'm Foo. Custard: And I'm Custard and we're the Save-Ums. Let's explain the punishments. Reader Rabbit, you begin. Reader Rabbit: First Punishment, We'll turn you two into Rabbits and change your names into Cy Sly Rabbit and Drake Rabbit! Cy Sly (becomes a rabbit, and his name changed into Cy Sly Rabbit): Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat! I hate my new species! Change me back into a snake! Drake (becomes a rabbit, and his name changed into Drake Rabbit): Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat! I hate my new species! Change me back into a penguin! Tally Cat: No! Jet: We'll not change your species back. This is what you will get for making grounded videos out of Reader Rabbit and his friends. Mat the Mouse: Second Punishment, The Jolly Jamboree Dance Torture! Cy Sly Rabbit: Oh no! Not the Jolly Jamboree Dance! We hate that routine! Drake Rabbit: Me too! black background fades and The Jolly Jamboree song starts in 2 minutes Cy Sly Rabbit: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! That was the worst song ever! Drake Rabbit: I agree with Cy Sly Rabbit Sam the Lion: Third Punishment, You two will talk like a cat Cy Sly Rabbit: Meow! Meow meow meow! (Translation: No! Change it back!) Drake Rabbit: Meow! Meow meow meow! (Translation: No! Change it back!) Mit the Monkey: Never! Fourth Punishment, We got you some Franklin, The Berenstain Bears, Max and Ruby, My Big Big Friend and Octonauts DVDs! Ben the Ant: Fifth and Final Punishment, Custard and Jet are going to kill you. Custard: (running towards Cy Sly Rabbit and Drake Rabbit) Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (crashes into Cy Sly Rabbit and Drake Rabbit) Your fault! Your fault! (censored) Custard: Yes! Cy Sly and Drake are dead forever and burn in hell. Jet: I agree with you, Custard. Cy Sly and Drake's Dad: Great job, all of you. You taught him a lesson! You can leave now! Reader Rabbit: No problem, Cy Sly's Dad and Drake's Dad End Category:Grounded Videos Trivia